An Adventure In Time and Ice
by Karamella
Summary: I really like the idea of a Frozen/Doctor Who crossover, so decided to develop it into a story! I'm still writing this, so bear with me, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Solskinn

**Chapter 1: "Solskinn"**

"Elsa?"

Anna looked at Elsa, with concern in her eyes, which Elsa had never wanted to see in her sister again.  
"What's wrong Anna?"  
"I was worried, you've been out of bed since about 6am. You just up and left, still in your nightgown."  
"Oh…"  
Anna's expression suddenly turned devious "Don't make me have to tickle it out of you!"  
"Wha-huh?!"  
Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck from behind.  
Elsa panicked "I-I had a strange dream, that's all!"  
"Hm? Well, what about?"  
"U-um…"

Anna unravelled her arms and sat down on a chair next to where Elsa was sitting, sideways so she could rest her arms on the table, and peered at her sister.  
Elsa relaxed.  
"It was about an odd world…there were things…creatures I've never seen before, and…a man. A man with a goofy smile and wild hair yet a whole millennia of pain behind his expression."  
"Hmm...is he your crush?"  
"What?! I don't have a crush on...on any man in this kingdom! I've never seen this man before, I don't even know his name!"  
Kristoff came in, wearing old slippers and a dressing gown, yawning.  
"Hey Anna…your highness"  
He gave Elsa the strangest, shocked grin in the world, becoming self-conscious of his mussed up blonde hair and bad breath.

But Elsa chuckled, she didn't mind him being relaxed in her presence, even though she was the queen. In fact, she preferred it.  
"Um, do you want some pancakes?" he asked.  
"Yyyyesss! You bet I do!" Anna quite literally jumped out of her chair at the thought.  
"Do you want me to make you some, Elsa?"  
"Okay"

Elsa smiled. Even though Anna had spent the night with her (as she wanted to be close to her, now she knew the way to control her powers was love, so she thought it better to be near Elsa than away) She liked what her sister had with Kristoff. Everything would be okay, her sister had someone to look after her, so even though she herself was queen, she had never fallen in love with any man, and couldn't. She still felt she was too dangerous to be around many other people, for she was still in the early stages of controlling her powers.

But she would probably never be able to love any other, not like she loved her sister.

After breakfast, Anna had suggested her and Elsa build a snowman together.  
"Not with your powers. But properly, you and me."  
Life was a lot happier, now she could be around her sister with little fear of hurting her. She wanted to make up for lost time, although she probably never could.

"What shall we use for the nose?" Anna inquired, searching around for anything on the ground that could be substantial enough.  
Elsa broke off an icicle from a nearby piece of roof "Will this do?"  
"Sure! Now let me just-"Anna carefully pierced it through the middle of the round frosty face.  
"Do you want me to-"  
"Not yet!" Anna interrupted.  
She ran over to some bushes, where a special type of flower grew only in winter time.  
Pulling one off, she ran back over to her sister and dug the stalk into the left side of the snowgirl's face in the top corner.  
"Perfect!" She stood back, admiring their handiwork.

Elsa laughed, she simply loved her sister's enthusiasm, even about the smallest things.  
Anna pouted, glaring at her.  
Elsa then waved her arms, causing snow to gently swirl around the cold creation, bringing it to life.

The flower on it's head opened up fully.

It's nose glistened.

It's feet twitched.

It's eyes opened.

Anna gaped at it, and it gaped at her, too.

Then, with a sudden hop, it started singing. And that was when Olaf heard her. A voice so crystal clear it made him melt a little inside. He ran to where the voice was, and saw her. Joining in with song, but still gazing at her, they began to dance together.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, smiling.

When the two snow lovebirds stopped singing, Olaf smiled at her "You're just like sunshine"  
Somehow, the snowgirl blushed "R-really?"  
"Of course" He took her left twig "What's your name?"  
She suddenly looked at Anna and Elsa, realising she didn't know it.  
Elsa stepped forward "Why don't you give her one, Olaf?"  
Olaf was suddenly really excited, as he racked his non-existent brain.  
"I know!" He jumped in the air "Solskinn!" he sighed dreamily, feeling the word melt as he said it.  
"And I'll call you Sol for short"


	2. The Man

**Chapter 2: "The Man"**

After the snowman and woman skipped away together, Anna and Elsa sat on their garden swing, despite the thin layer of snow on it.  
"I really like this"  
Anna looked into the cold winter sky, her heart warm.  
"Y'know, us hanging out together, building snowmen, singing, and finally being able to leave the castle!"  
Elsa felt guilty again. It was her fault her sister had been trapped all those years.

"Hey"

Anna noticed how her sister looked away, and grabbed for her hand.  
"Don't you go getting sad on me!" she smiled hopefully.  
"Okay" Elsa smiled back.  
"ANNA!" Kristoff was shouting for her "ANNA!"  
"Oh good grief" Anna looked unimpressed that she was being pulled away from her sister.  
"I'd better go and see what _Christopher _wants."  
"That's okay, Anna"  
"You don't want a man, Elsa, they're a handful!" Anna said, as she waved and ran off to see her fiancé.

Elsa sat alone, looking at the beautiful winter flowers, enjoying the peaceful and crisp cold morning air.

All of a sudden, a whirring noise made her jump.  
Not too far in front of her, she could see a rippling shape appear, which slowly became clearer, with every whir.  
It was a box. A blue box.

Intrigued and dumbfounded, she cautiously stood up, walking over to it. She ran her hand along it's side. Even more bizarre. The box was made of wood. But where had it come from? How did it get here?  
It had lettering on a white sign which she couldn't make out. And next to that a handle. She was reaching for the handle when a man suddenly stepped out.

But she knew this man.

This was the man from her dream.

The man with a box who could take you anywhere.

"You're-"  
"The Doctor"  
His voice was filled with certainty, but had an alien air to it.  
"…I…I know"  
He smiled at her.  
"I saw it too. You were in my dream as well. I think we connected through two places in the universe simultaneously, causing fluctuations due to our emotions and allowing us to view one another."  
She just looked at him, taken aback.  
"Sorry, what I meant to say was…we were able to connect through our loneliness"  
"O-oh" was all she could say. This was…mad. How could a dream be real?  
"It's very cold here! Ah, must be Sweden or Norway by the looks of it. Never thought to visit this time period, goodness knows why, it's beautiful!"  
Light snow began to fall around them.

"Um, how are you here…are you real"  
"Yes, of course I'm real!" He held out his hand and she felt it. He was real.  
Laughing, he ran back inside the…box…and beckoned for her to come in.  
She was suddenly very excited, but wary.  
"Don't worry, I just want to show you it! She's a beaut!"

Elsa stepped inside and could not comprehend what she saw before her. She had never seen anything like the apparatus before…and how was it this big?  
"It's bigger on the inside" She exclaimed, the man imitating her words.

It was strange, everything had a soft, warm glow. And she felt welcomed. All this time since the control of her powers she had tried to spend time outside, never wanting to be trapped again. But here, she felt safe. She felt like there were other worlds surrounding her.

But she wasn't used to the feeling, and backing out of the box she was met with familiar, icy air.

"Are you alright?" asked the man, concerned, taking in the bewildered expression on her face.  
"I…I thought it was just a dream…"  
"Ah, well, did the dream scare you?"  
"…No, well, yes, it was frightening, but amazing. The most free I've ever felt…"

They stood looking at each other, eyes wide, the man embracing the cold.  
He smiled his goofy smile.  
"We could do that again, you and I. Go to different worlds and explore. Be free."  
Elsa smiled back "That would be amazing" her mind was whizzing with the thought of going anywhere, to anytime, and to do anything.  
She thought of her sister. She knew her sister was going to marry Kristoff soon. Life had just gotten back on track. She had just found a way to control her powers but be free.

How could she leave it all behind now?  
Her smile faded and she looked down from the man's eyes to his bow tie.  
"I…I'm sorry, I would love to go with you, it's just…not the right time for me."

He smiled. "Okay then"

It was extraordinary. He didn't ask why not, he just accepted her. This man truly was from another world.  
She looked back up at him "But please" she said "Maybe one day in the future?"  
He had looked up at the sky, but peered back at her, as if he knew she was going to ask.  
He grinned.  
"Of course"

"Elsa?" Anna was back, and she called for her sister.  
She was taken aback by the sight of her stood with a man who wore unfamiliar clothing.  
But then it struck her.  
Her eyes opened wide, just like they had, Elsa noticed, when she was a child, looking at Elsa's powers bringing snow to life.  
"It's you!" Anna giggled and ran up to him "Bow tie man!"  
She shook his hand vigorously with both of hers.

Elsa looked at her sister. How was it possible that she already knew him?  
She suddenly remembered how her sister looked at her earlier, when Elsa told her she had that strange dream.  
Anna hadn't questioned it, she had a look of knowing. Elsa had recognised her sister's cheeky grin.  
"Anna…"  
"Elsa!" she exclaimed "I just knew it!"  
Suddenly, Anna's excitement moulded into a pout, and she looked back at the man.  
"You're late visiting my sister"  
"Oh!" the man suddenly looked awkward "I'm sorry"  
"Oh, never mind! Did you two go on an adventure yet?"  
"Um..." Elsa and the man looked at each other "…no…"

Anna peered at them.

"Anna" Elsa began "I can't go on an adventure yet!"  
"But you could go anywhere…you could be happy…" Anna spoke disappointedly.  
"I am happy Anna, here with you! You're getting married and I don't want to miss that, and I have to visit all of the kingdom tomorrow to show the people of Arandelle that I didn't mean to freeze their crops"  
The man looked at her "You wouldn't miss anything, I could bring you back here before any of it"  
"I know that…it would just, not feel right. Like I'd be running away again"

He gave her a look of understanding.

"Maybe one day, we could both go with you?"  
The man walked toward the box, stopping at the entrance.  
He swiveled round "I'll be back later then!"  
The girls smiled simultaneously, as he retreated inside.  
"WAIT!" Elsa called "What's your name?"  
Anna realised that even_ she_ hadn't asked him before.  
"THE DOCTOR" he shouted back.  
Before she could call back, the door had shut and the box was already vanishing.  
"Doctor who…"

"I don't know" said Anna "He's a crazy man with a box and a strange tie"

Both the girls paused, and then laughed in each others arms.  
Elsa couldn't wait for his return. He had already taken her on an adventure, and in the meantime, she looked forward to the next one, but this time, a real one.


	3. Poisoned

_This is it. I'm queen now._

Elsa admired her crown, knowing that it no longer meant she was just a princess, just royalty. She was now the queen. With so much responsibility on her shoulders, and she had a duty to her kingdom.  
Could she run away now, right after being accepted as the queen?  
As it turns out, she didn't have much of a choice.

That night had been grand.  
Elsa wanted everything to be perfect. The first time she celebrated her status as queen, her powers ruined everything.  
She wasn't about to let that happen again.  
The castle maids and servants had been instructed to arrange a ball and coronation dinner for the new queen, and what a celebration it was! It had crystal  
chandeliers, decorations Elsa made with her ice powers, and was set in a huge hall with a patterned wooden floor and silk drapes across the curtains.  
Guests came from kingdoms far and wide, bowing and giving gifts to the new queen.

But the best part, in Elsa's personal opinion, was the dinner.

An array of countless starter soups, a main course including meat from a local farm and vegetables from the palace gardens, but the dessert, to finish off, was chocolate cake.

That night she went to bed, the fire lit, with comforting thoughts.

But they weren't to last. For the Doctor and Elsa had, somehow, created a small rift in the fabric of space and time, which meant they could use it to connect to each other.  
And that night, that's exactly what the Doctor did.  
Elsa had a similar dream to the one she remembered having before she met him.  
But this time, it seemed more real, more desperate, more rushed. This time she knew the man in her dream, she knew the Doctor.

When she woke up, she was dizzy, disoriented, and fell over the minute she got out of bed. When she eventually made it to the kitchen, Anna and Kristoff were already there, gobbling their way through buttered croissants.  
"Goodness, you're up late!" exclaimed Anna, barely audible for her mouth full of croissant. She got up and gulped down the rest of her breakfast.  
"And what's wrong with you? You have dark circles under your eyes!" Elsa just looked at her, seeming like she could throw up or faint at any second, or perhaps do both simultaneously.

Kristoff pulled out a chair from under their kitchen table with one hand, and Elsa hastily sat down.  
"Do you want anything to eat, your majesty?"  
Elsa returned Kristoff's proposal with a disgusted look "If I eat right now, I don't think it'll stay down long".

She peered at the clock, and her brain slowly started kicking in, her eyes focusing a bit more. It was ten o' clock. "Ten o' clock!" Elsa shouted "Why was I not woken up earlier?!"  
"Huh?" Anna looked at her confused "We sent some maids to wake you, have you really only just woken up?"  
"Yes! And now I'm going to be late for the post-coronation lunch! Not that eating is the best idea for me right now..."  
"Did all that food last night get to you?" Anna asked her .  
"I don't know, I don't think so...I just...I had another strange dream last night"  
Anna's expression suddenly morphed into something Elsa had rarely seen on her sister; a serious glare.  
Anna stood up hastily, grabbed her sister's arm, and took her through the nearest door into the castle courtyard. Elsa felt too weak to fight back.

When they were outside, Anna checked there was no one around, and turned to her sister.  
"So you had it too?"  
"What? You mean the dream?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, yeah, but I can't really remember it now, it's all scrambled"  
"It's the same for me too"  
Elsa looked at her sister "If you had it too, then how come you don't feel like I do?"  
Anna returned the look "Well, how do you feel? "  
"Um...sick, dizzy, and my brain has all my memories scrambled"

Anna gave a concerned look.  
"I don't know, my appetite was pretty strong this morning, despite all the food I ate last night, and I definitely don't feel dizzy. I just feel how cold it is out here"

There was a whirring noise behind them, and the sisters turned to see a familiar blue box fade into sight. As soon as it was in full view, a familiar man stepped out, wearing a different coloured bow tie to the one he wore last time.

"Doctor!" Anna exclaimed, and ran to hug him.  
The Doctor laughed and embraced the hug "Hi, Annie"  
"An_na_" Anna corrected, pouting, as he grinned.

Elsa wanted to do the same, but she knew if she even walked fast, she would probably fall again.  
"Hello, Doctor" She called to him, weakly.  
"My goodness, what's the matter?" He suddenly looked worried for her.  
"I had that dream last night and I think it has not affected me very well"  
"You mean the vision I sent you?" He frowned "I know It happened at a bad time, but it should not have affected you like this"  
"Well it has!" Anna glared at him.  
"I-I'm sorry...Oh!" The doctor ran back inside the box and returned a moment later, heading to Elsa, Anna following.  
"This..." He brandished some kind of portrait in his hands "...is a vampire"  
"A v-vampire?"  
"Nasty things. They have fangs and bite into the human neck, sucking out all of the victims' blood"  
"Ooh!" Anna looked at the portrait with more interest than she should've, then looked confused, "And why is this important? Will they heal Elsa or something?"  
"Um, no. But they're why I'm here. Because they're here, according to the TARDIS' sensors. And they're likely to come for you"  
Elsa looked up "So they'll try to take our blood?"  
"Most likely"  
"What for?"  
"Because that's what they consume to make themselves stronger. They're very animalistic, they do what their instincts tell them. And very viciously too."

All of a sudden, Elsa threw up right there.  
"Elsa!" Anna went over to support her sister, but the Doctor noticed that above the collar of her nightgown where her hair had moved, there was a pattern growing on Elsa's neck.  
"Doctor!" Anna looked at him desperately, and he thought fast "Um, get inside the TARDIS!"  
"no..." Elsa said feebly "It'll only make me feel worse"  
The Doctor looked agitated, and Anna decided to take her sister back inside the castle, with the Doctor following nervously behind.  
They returned Elsa to her room, and Anna called for a maid who tidied her up, tucked her in bed, opened the windows and lit the fire.  
Elsa went to thank the maid but before she could speak, she began coughing violently.  
The maid quickly got her a glass of water but was thanked and waved away, not without a strange glance at the Doctor, when Elsa could speak again.

The Doctor knew this definitely hadn't come about because of the dream.  
"Elsa..." he began "this hasn't been caused by the dream I sent you. Visions only cause mental disturbance, which is only temporary."  
He headed over to her bedside, where she was propped up on cushions.  
He peered at her "Can I..." he moved her hair aside, revealing the black pulsing veins heading from the monarch's collarbone up to her forehead.  
Anna gasped "Oh, Elsa" her hands in front of her mouth in shock.  
"What is it?" Elsa tried to look at her neck "What's wrong?"  
Anna passed her sister a hand mirror, and in it Elsa saw the ugly pattern blooming on her skin.  
"But...I don't understand...I've never seen that before..."  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and briefly used it to scan her neck.  
"There's...some kind of strange metal present...your blood...it's..."  
He then put away the device and looked her in the eye "...you've been poisoned".


	4. The Cursed Flower

/Can I just formerly apologize for the insane lateness of this chapter? I will try to update this the best I can now my computer is working again, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus! I love you and thank you so much for the wonderful responses I've had for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^/

(p.s. It might be wise to read the last chapter so the story makes more sense? _")

"Mercury with traces of Palladium" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"What?" Anna looked at the Doctor, wide-eyed.  
"I need you to tell me what Elsa did yesterday. Everything. Where she went, what she ate…everything."

They were standing in the hallway outside Elsa's room, snow falling gently on the windowsill in the afternoon twilight.

"Umm…well we had the _proper _coronation ball for Elsa, seeing as she ran away last time…but I don't understand how that would help…"  
"It will, don't worry, just tell me everything"  
"Well…" Anna scratched her head "She went to a meeting at 12, and was there for a couple hours. She was escorted home by her personal guard, and then I went with her to get a new dress fitted for the ball"  
"No, it's more recent than that. The poisoning began later in the evening. Was the ball in the evening?" The doctor hurried her, urging her to think.

"Well…yes" Anna looked worried.

"The poison had to find a way through her skin and into her blood in order to spread…"

The Doctor grabbed Anna by the shoulders "Think. Were there any oils or scents burning in the air at the ball?"  
"Um, no…but there was a rather strange gift from one of the couples attending the ball. And they were rather…odd. But the perfume smelt gorgeous!"

The Doctor let go of her shoulders "Perfume…?"

"Yeah"

"Where is it?"

"Uhh…in Elsa's room"

The doctor knocked on the room door and opened it. He was about to ask where the perfume was when he noticed the singular, lonely round bottle sat on a dressing table.

"I'm just going to borrow this" The doctor grinned awkwardly.  
Elsa just looked at him as he went back out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Anna peered at the bottle. In a flash, the doctor pulled his screwdriver out from his jacket and buzzed it at the bottle.

"It's…hard to detect…"

Anna watched the man grimace as he tried to translate the blue buzzes into science.

"It's definitely there though. The chemicals…hints of metals and Mercury, oh and there's the palladium…"

Suddenly the doctor's face morphed into one of bewilderment.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea" The doctor buzzed his tool a bit more, and then signaled to Anna.

"Stand back"

Anna frowned and retreated a few steps away as the doctor sprayed some of the metal-filled perfume into the air, and then rapidly buzzed away at it.  
"…can't…figure…out…"  
The doctor grunted, then walked over to Anna.

"I can't figure out everything that's in this fluid" He shook the bottle "I'm going to have to take it to the TARDIS and do a full examination."

"What about Elsa?" Anna insisted "Are you just going to leave the poison in her?"

The doctor looked sympathetic "I know this is hard to believe, but right now the best thing for your sister is rest".

"REST?! She hasn't got a cold, She's been _poisoned."_

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor was attacking the control panels with a series of movements, and the bottle of perfume had a rod in it which was linked to the TARDIS' internal system.

Meanwhile, Anna was sat next to her sister on the bed, one hand in hers.

"It'll be okay Elsa. You'll see. I just know the doctor will find a cure."

Elsa smiled sadly at her sister "I'm sure he will". She tightened the grip on her sister's hand.

"Can…I tell you something Anna?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well…it's just that I…

…I know how I got my powers."

After a series of bangs, pops and whizzes from the mysterious liquid, the Doctor looked at the TARDIS' monitor. He swiped his glasses off his nose with a "HA!"

He grinned, eyeing the small bottle on the TARDIS' floor. "Gotcha"

"What do you mean that you…know?"

"It was my fault"

"How is it your fault Elsa?"

"I was born"

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS with the bottle in one hand, sonic screwdriver in the other. The sonic was lit up blue, buzzing loudly. Lucky for him, he had decided to park the TARDIS on the castle grounds again, so there was no one there to give him strange looks.

Following the sonic's signal, he ran around for quite a while. All of a sudden the device started blinking and the doctor shook it "I really need to update you at some point, bloody thing" he said through gritted teeth. Then it was working again and he was back running around.

Eventually, the signal led him to a small bush in the palace courtyard. On it grew small white flowers, and It looked harmless. But it most certainly was not.

"…it's not your fault that you were born, Elsa."

"Yes, but…it's because I was born that our lives were so miserable. Because of me, everything went wrong."

"Why are you saying this? You know it's not your fault you were born with your powers"

"Look, Anna…"

Elsa turned sat up, and looked directly at Anna.

"...when we were young, our mother told me a story.

It was about a young girl who always dreamed of love, of a richer life in a better kingdom. And when she was older, she found the kingdom of her dreams. It had beautiful summers, breathtaking winters, the citizens were kindly, and the place, as a whole, accepted her.

She made a life there, worked there. But when she was 22, she fell in love. Not with just anyone, but the prince of the kingdom. She would go anywhere she could to catch a glance of him. But he never noticed her.

She was sat alone in the woods one day, crying, when a strange man appeared behind her. He told her that he would offer her a chance for her prince to notice her, in exchange for something in the palace that was guarded and which he could not take for himself. Something that had been stolen from him some time ago.

She signed a contract agreeing to the exchange.

The next day, there were posters around the kingdom advertising a grand ball to which the whole kingdom was invited.

That evening, she found her best dress, styled her hair, and knew in her heart this was her chance.

She ran all the way to the palace, and when she entered, looked through the huge crowd of people at the ball to find him. When she found him, she walked over to introduce herself, but her clumsiness meant that before she reached the prince, she tripped over and landed face first on the floor.

But that was when he noticed her. After helping her up, they spent the entire evening together. After a few months of being together, they decided to get married. That was a time when royals throughout the world had changed their attitudes toward love, allowing a non-royal to marry a royal. The prince and the girl became married, and spent a happy few months together in the palace.

The girl had forgotten all about the contract she'd made. Until then. The man she had made the contract with appeared before her and the prince, and asked her if she'd retrieved the item for him. She said she hadn't, but the prince told the man to leave, and refused to give him what he asked for. The man became angry, and cast a spell. He told her that due to her breaching the contract, her first born child would be cursed. He then vanished.

Later, the couple tried to get help. They followed up the legend of the mountain trolls who allegedly had magical powers. They travelled up the mountain to discover that the trolls were real, but they told her they could not help her. Distraught, they went back to the palace and lived there a long time, until one day, the queen discovered she was pregnant."

"That's a sad story, Elsa…"

"Don't you see, Anna? The girl is our mother, the dream kingdom is Arendelle, the prince is our father, and the cursed child…is me."

"So you think you were cursed, which is why you have powers?"

"Yes. Like our cousin, who's mother consumed a magical flower which gave her child healing powers. We are born with our powers, but they are a burden. It is difficult to find the beauty in such a destructive quality."

The doctor picked some of the flowers, and carried them back to the TARDIS. He found some spare equipment and some odd metals in one of the TARDIS' many rooms. He ground up the flowers, added the metals and added the rod from earlier into the new container. Soon the new combination of flower and metal was a fluid substance. He had made an almost exact replica of the poison.

"Flowers from an alien planet somehow sustained themselves here. I know what planet they came from. And I know they aren't the only aliens here.

They really are here.

The vampires."


End file.
